


兔子探戈

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: 8uppersJohnny×Toppo*女装





	兔子探戈

>  
眼前的人头顶戴着装饰了兔耳的小礼帽，黑纱遮去了他半张面容，细碎的短发用了发蜡抓成了有点凌乱却可爱非常的模样，他穿着大裙摆的礼服，肩膀处的荷叶边盖住了他的手臂和胸口，露出他圆润的肩头和深陷下去的锁骨，脖子处还戴着一圈毛茸茸的项圈，绒毛蹭着他的下巴，让他有些硬朗的脸部线条柔和了不少，他扯了扯裙子，众人才看到他手上也戴着白色蕾丝的手套，本就小巧的双手看上去更是精致不已。  
   
“我说…”他犹豫着开口了，“真的不会很奇怪吗？”  
“完全不会！”  
所有人异口同声道。  
   
Toppo抿了抿涂了口红的嘴唇，嘴上不熟悉的黏腻感让他非常不自在，老想用手给擦掉，但是身边的Johnny一把拉住了他蠢蠢欲动的手，笑眯眯地：  
“别乱动哦，这个口红很贵呢。”  
Toppo撇了撇嘴：“可是很不舒服。”  
“你很适合这个颜色呢，”男人说，手磨蹭着他的手腕骨，“非常美。”  
他正准备说话，就被沙发上的人打断了：  
“行了，”Mac说，“差不多时间出发去会场了。”  
   
直到坐上车Toppo都没想明白会什么会是自己和Johnny接了这个任务。  
   
   
   
两天前——  
   
Mac把资料放在桌上：  
“这次是要去黑田官员家里窃取一份关于贪污的资料，目前我们查到最好的时机就是两天后他家里举行他女儿十八岁的生日化妆宴会，Johnny已经拿到了邀请函，”说到这，Johnny拿出了邀请函放在桌上，“现在缺一位女伴。”  
“……必须是女伴？”  
“女伴最好，不容易引起怀疑。”  
Jacky揉了揉眉心：“这里全是些大男人，到哪去找女伴啊……”  
“关于这个，”Mac咳嗽了下，说，“考虑到如果只有Johnny进入场内会有危险，所以女伴最好是……成员。”  
   
众人拿了极其惊悚的眼神看向Mac。  
   
Gum结结巴巴地开口了：“你在开玩笑吗…我们这几个，谁看起来像女的？”  
此话一出，Gum似乎想起了什么，看向了一个方向，其他几人也像是忽然反应过来了，一起看了过去——  
   
“不不不…”被众人注视着的Toppo满头冷汗的开口，“太奇怪了吧…我也是男的啊！”  
“可你是我们这里最像女孩子的了！”而且你还是Johnny的男朋友啊！——这句话所有人都吞了下去没说出口，否则就怕这人给他们一人一针催情剂还不知道怎么死的。  
被所有人推进换衣间的Toppo昏头昏脑出来后被众人一顿夸，无奈之下的Toppo就是现在坐在车上的情况了。  
   
   
充当司机的Mac在别墅前停下车，在两人下车前简短地嘱咐道：  
“注意安全。”  
   
   
>  
黑田看到了那高个子的青年携着一位女伴出现了。  
他身边的女伴个子不高，黑纱半掩去了她的眼睛，只露出小巧的下巴和娇艳的嘴唇，利落细碎的短发拢在她脖颈边，头顶却顶着一对逼真至极的兔耳朵，让她看上去帅气剪又多了几分可爱。  
黑田迎了上去，满面笑容：  
“哎呀，让我猜猜看——Johnny先生？”  
青年笑起来：“真是好眼力啊黑田先生。”  
“这位是？”  
青年身边的女人朝他鞠了一躬，却没有出声，反倒是青年代替她回答道：“我的未婚妻，最近嗓子不太舒服，不能出声问候还请见谅。”  
黑田看向她，她只是稍显歉意得朝他笑了下。  
“没关系，”黑田笑了，“请两位好好享受这场宴会吧。”  
   
Johnny见过黑田，携着Toppo走进了人群，却还是感受得到身后灼热的视线。  
“他可能看上你了。”Johnny弯下腰，假装替Toppo整理头发，如此说道。  
Toppo瞪了他一眼：“这根本不是重点吧？”  
Johnny耸了耸肩：“我以为你会很在意。”  
结果Toppo不再说话，却状似亲昵地抚摸了下他的手，实则狠狠地掐了下他的手背。  
   
当宴会进行到高潮时，许多人都滑入了舞池，他们的形象千奇百怪，但是这形象的遮掩倒是成了一种另类的保护色，让他们可以放肆的享受着华丽且愉悦的晚会。  
Johnny抿了一口酒，看着黑田挽着一个猫咪打扮的女人在舞池中央起舞，不着痕迹地瞥了一眼二楼的楼梯处，黑影一晃而过，几乎无法引起任何人的注意，他听到耳机里传来Ace的声音：  
“去混乱一下黑天的注意力，我担心二楼的动静会有点大。”  
——你不会小声点吗？  
Johnny腹诽着，看向Toppo，他点了下头。  
   
黑田看到那青年携着兔子女郎进入舞池了。  
现在正好是一曲探戈曲，女郎动作优美地走到青年面前，一手交握，一手压于女郎赤裸的脊背上，女郎弯下背，露出胸口被荷叶边遮住的胸口弧线，两人随着曲子的节奏游走旋转再停顿，女郎的脖颈线条虽被项圈遮住了，但仍能想象出她有着如何优美的颈项线条，她每一次旋转，宽大的裙边摇摆间能露出她那隐秘的洁白脚踝，就像是她所藏着的隐晦秘密一般。  
两人的舞蹈渐渐吸引了周围人的视线，稍矮的女郎在高大的青年怀里，头顶的兔子耳朵随着他们舞蹈的节奏晃动着，模样流畅又轻巧，仿佛真的一只兔子成了精，下凡来只与身前的青年一舞。  
当一曲结束时，两人在原地站定，还没等黑田笑着走上前去，就只见那女郎殷红的唇角一勾——  
   
会场忽的黑下来了。  
   
   
>  
枪声骤然响起了，Johnny一惊，拉着Toppo就要往大门口跑去，结果耳机里的Mac喊道：  
“不要往大门跑！去二楼躲起来！大门口有黑田的人！”  
于是Johnny扯着Toppo的手迅速转身上楼。  
   
“去206！Ace在那里接你们。”  
去了206房之后，一推开房门，Ace却窜了出来，扔给他们一把枪：“Gum在楼下遇到麻烦了，我下楼去，你们呆在这，等我们收拾完了就上来。”  
不等两人回答，他就飞快的蹿下楼了。  
   
把房间门反锁后也没有开灯，他们就坐在床沿，靠着窗子漏进来的光线握着双手。  
Johnny看到Toppo一半精致的面容隐没在阴影里，露出的一只眼睛还在盛着细微光线的蕾丝阴影下显得晦暗不明，勾勒的娇艳的双唇微微翘起，似乎是注意到了Johnny露骨的视线，还伸出小截粉色的舌尖来舔了下唇角。  
Johnny眼神一暗，低下头去吻住了Toppo，含着他还未来得及收回去的舌尖吮吸着。  
一吻结束后Johnny一看，Toppo的口红已经被蹭花了，他笑了笑，伸出手指扣着他的下巴，伸出拇指抹开了他的口红。  
“口红都要掉光了，”他说，“还难受吗？”  
Toppo眨眨眼：“难受，再蹭掉一点吧。”  
   
Johnny脚一勾，双手再顺势一按，就将Toppo推倒在了床上。  
男人间的亲吻总是甚少温情，反而像是野兽间的撕咬，铁锈味混着口红的果子香气让Johnny觉得自己是在品尝着什么甜美的和果子，他的手探下去一把撩开Toppo柔软宽大的裙摆，如此裙摆撩起虽要麻烦些，但方便的是——裙下光洁的双腿。  
为了不必要的突发情况，Toppo还剃掉了自己的腿毛，使得他的双腿摸上去更是光滑紧致，令人爱不释手，双腿就这么暴/露在空气中让Toppo有些不安，他屈起双腿，小声说道：  
“冷。”  
Johnny于是扯下些裙子，但在扯下裙子之前，他先是扯去了Toppo的内/裤。  
不等Toppo惊呼出声，Johnny便欺身而上，笼罩在了Toppo上方。  
“这样好些了吗？”  
“你是指口红——还是腿？”  
“你猜？”  
Johnny笑了下，还穿着西装裤的腿挤进Toppo赤裸的双腿间，不算细滑的面料摩挲着娇嫩的大腿内侧，生生的疼痛却还带着熟悉的快感涌上下体。  
膝盖碰到了男人半勃起的阴茎，Johnny屈起膝盖摩擦了几下，让Toppo喘息着完全勃起了，他笑着：“这样都会勃起…兔子小姐你可真是色情呢。”  
Toppo咬牙切齿：“兔子小姐……才不会勃起呢。”  
“可你是小姐呀，”Johnny摸了摸他头顶的兔子耳朵，“你还穿着裙子呢。”  
“穿裙子就是小姐了？”Toppo毫不示弱的抬腿顶着Johnny鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，“小姐也穿裤子，你是小姐吗？”  
“我怎么会是小姐呢？”Johnny拉着Toppo的手探进自己裤子里，“小姐会用这个操你吗？”  
   
Toppo手上的蕾丝手套还没摘下来，粗粝的布料包裹着自己硬挺的阴茎，这样的巧妙触感还是第一次，Johnny忍不住感叹了一句：  
“你的手太棒了…”  
“我的手，还是我的手套？”  
Toppo挑着眼角问，Johnny看向他，他被情欲染红的眼角藏在蕾丝的阴影下，半现半藏的眼睛看上去诱惑力十足，令Johnny忍不住埋下头去亲吻他的眼睛。  
Toppo顺势闭上眼睛，并且伸出舌尖向上舔了下他的下颔，Johnny抖了下，低沉的声音在Toppo耳边更是哑下来了：  
“忍不住了？”  
“是你忍不住了吧？”Toppo不回答，而是反问Johnny。  
Johnny笑着吻了吻他被蹭开的口红有点狼狈的嘴唇：“对啊，是我忍不住了。”  
   
手指沾着Toppo已经去了一次的精液在他已经开始柔软下来的穴口摩挲着，Toppo低喘着，熟悉了Johnny侵入的后穴很快的就松软下来，甚至分泌出了滑腻的淫液。  
三根手指‘咕啾咕啾’的在Toppo后穴里进出着，手上还带出些透明的黏腻液体，Toppo已经彻底软下来了，双腿瘫软的在Johnny腰边摩擦着，似乎是在催促着Johnny，手指的进出已经十分顺畅，不满足于现状，Toppo期待着更粗暴的对待。  
Johnny抽出手指，将已经忍到极限的硬物抵在Toppo的穴口，吻了下他的耳垂，重重地挺腰撞了进去。  
“啊——”  
Toppo一声惊喘，抓紧了Johnny的手臂，颤抖着身体承受着他逐渐激烈起来的撞击。  
伴随着身上男人的顶弄，Toppo晃动着柔软的腰肢配合着，嘴里还不断地发出令Johnny喜爱的喘息。  
“哈啊…嗯——就，就是那里……啊……”  
Johnny注视着Toppo暴露在昏暗光线下的腹部，漂亮的肌肉线条随着Toppo的用力呈现出非常诱人的沟壑，Johnny按着他的腰，拇指细细地摩挲着身下人细/腻的皮肤，感受到手底下的肌/肉动作，不知怎的，心里倒是满出些奇异的占有感出来。  
   
火热的肠壁咬得很紧，每一次收缩都没了规则，只顾着自己的快感而不断收合着，Johnny咬着牙埋头顶撞，大开大合的操弄让身下人发出带着哭腔的呻吟，过长的性爱让他的穴口都溢出了摩擦而产生的泡沫。  
“够……够了…啊——”  
Toppo呻吟着，眼角滑下的泪水都被Johnny一一舔去了，他抚摸着Johnny耳朵里的耳机：“他，他们还等着我们呢。”  
“是啊，”Johnny速度丝毫不见缓，反而愈来愈重，“所以我们要加快速度了呢。”  
“什，什么……？唔嗯…”  
   
   
Toppo再一次到达顶点时，猛然收紧的后穴终于让Johnny不再忍耐，抽出来全部射在了Toppo因高潮而失神的脸上。  
“你…你干什么？”  
Toppo回过神，脸色通红，他原本精巧的面容被搞得乱七八糟，嘴/角还挂着一丝白液，看上去糟糕透了，但Johnny倒是笑着说：“为了不弄/脏你的裙子呀。”  
   
已经够脏了好吧，Toppo张了张嘴，却还是咽下了这句吐槽。  
   
   
   
>  
当两人衣冠不整的从二楼下去，进到车里时，Mac面无表情的看了他们一眼，似乎想说些什么，却又欲言又止了。  
   
——本想通知两人从二楼顺着绳索下楼来撤离的话却被两人忽然开始的骚/话打断，迫不得已切断了跟这两人的通话，直到刚刚Johnny用手机联系自己才恢复了通讯什么的，打死自己都不会说的。


End file.
